User blog:Urbancommando77/Battle of the Allies: 3rd Shock Army V.S. French Foreign Legion
3rd Shock Army: The powerful field division made to decimate large groups of enemies at once! VS French Foreign Legion: The French mercenary group made of convicts, veterans, and outlaws! In this battle of the Allies, we will see which of these two units is the... DEADLIEST WARRIOR 3rd Shock Army (Russian) Biography The 3rd Shock Army was a field division in the Red Army. Its main function, like the main function of other shock armies, was to engage and decimate large groups of enemy forces with men, armoredvehicles, and artillery. During its early beginnings, the 3rd Shock Army was poorly equipped and received little supplies, soldiers would go without two full meals in one day. However, the Army was able to take town after town during the Moscow counteroffensive. They foraged the towns they raided equipping themselves with captured German arms and food left behind by the former inhabitants. Offensive after offensive, battle after battle the 3rd Shock Army rose the victor. They went on to engage the Wehrmacht and Volkssturm in the Battle ofBerlin. Information Weapons & Equipment Gallery SovietMachete.jpg|Russian Machete Tokarev.jpg|Tokarev TT-33 PPSh-41.jpg|PPSh-41 Mosin Nagant.jpg|Mosin Nagant BaikalCoachGun.jpg|Baikal Coach Gun Molotov Cocktail.jpg|Molotov Cocktail French Foreign Legion (French) Biography The French Foreign Legion is a unique military unit in the French Army established in 1831. The legion was specifically created for foreign nationals wishing to serve in the French Armed Forces. Commanded by French officers, it is also open to French citizens, who amounted to 24% of the recruits as of 2007. The Legion is today known as an elite military unit whose training focuses not only on traditional military skills but also on its strong esprit de corps. As its men come from different countries with different cultures, this is a widely accepted solution to strengthen them enough to work as a team. Consequently, training is often described as not only physically challenging, but also extremely stressful psychologically. Information Weapons & Equipment Gallery 300px-Camillus.jpg|Camillus Mab model b.jpg|MAB Handgun MAS-38 SMG.jpg|MAS-38 MAS36.jpg|MAS-36 3fa194c0-fd40-4629-b818-5a99d75b36a2 Browning Automatic Rifle combat rifle.jpg|Browning Automatic Rifle F1Grenade.jpg|F1 Hand Grenade Other Information Misc *Battle will take place in a French Camp with bunkers, entrenchments, and quarters, but the Shock Army will have the jump on them *There will be conversation, and I'll try my best to write it in the native language (French and Russian) *Battle will be 15 vs 15, with 3 leaders on each team *Voting Ends October 15th Voting Rules 1- Well thought out edges or a 5 or more sentence paragraph 0.5- 'Meh' edges or a less than 4 sentence paragraph 0- A non-sensical arguement (i.e.' shock armee, cuz ther cul!') The Battle The sun rose above the French Camp, the water that rose to a man's knees glistened, and the French Foreign Legion awoke. The 3 Leaders of the Battalion pushed open the door and marched into the bunker. The 2 Russian prisoners awoke, groggily blinking and groaning. One of the leaders trudged up to one of the prisoners, slapped him, and roughly pulled him up. "Reveillez-vous, rat!" He said, pulling up the next one. The other two leaders joined the other, one brandishing a long knife. "Bien, chien allemand," The knife-wielding french-man said, cleaning the Camillus with a rag. "Je vais vous donner une chance." He kneeled in front of the tired Russian, who perked up. "Allemand?" He said, barely understanding the French word "Я не немец!" The Russian pleaded. The Frenchman slapped him. "Was hast du denn hier?" The Frenchman shouted, in broken German, hoping to get him to answer. He paced, waiting for an answer. The other Russian looked around frantically, drawing one of the other leaders attention, who raised a finger to his lips. "Warum wurden Sie lauern uberall, Nazi?" The second Russian finally understood. They thought they were Nazis. He looked at the interrogator. "Мы русские! России!" He said, trying to explain, but only recieved a cut on the cheek. The interrogator turned back to the first Russian. "Une derniere chance, chien," He said, this time in French. "Pourqoui avez-vous ete roder?" He said, pressing the Camillus against the prisoner's neck. The Russian flinched, and looked up. "Vous...etes...un......imbecile..." He mumbled in his best attempt to speak french. The Frenchman scowled and dragged the knife across the prisoner's neck. His eyes rolled back, and he fell with a dull thud. The 3 leaders left the bunker, and into the dryer area of the trenches. "Avez-vous compris un mor de ce qu'il dit?" One asked the interrogator. "Non." He responded. The three turned a corner, and climbed from the trenches. They saw something that was...disconcerning. 15 Russian soldiers were advancing on the base. The three jumped back into the base, barking commands to eachother and the French Foreign Legion. FFL: 12 & 3 3SA: 12 & 3 One of the French leaders mustered 3 soldiers, firing from the entrenchments. Two were armed with MAS Rifles, the other with a SMG. The team forced a few to gain cover. The French Leader, armed with a MAB, barked at the Submachine Gunner and one of the Riflemen to go to the Bunkers. The two obey, and shouldered their guns, running down the tight corridors. Upon turning the corner that the Leaders had previously turned prior to the attack, The Rifleman was knocked back, with his chest cavity breaking open in a red mess, for a Russian Shotgunner was just around the corner. "стучите, стучите." The Russian said. FFL: 11 & 3 3SA: 12 & 3 The Russian laughed, gloating his victory, but was cut short as gunfire rang from behind him, as two riflemen were opening fire behind him. One shot ripped into his leg, making him cry out in pain, and causing him to fall. He crawled back into the bunker, only get hit once more in the shoulder. In the bunker were two other Russian Submachinegunners, arming the Prisoner with a Mosin Nagant. "Зуев, ты в порядке?" One asked the Shotgunner, concerned. He kneeled next to the crawling man. "Французы ... засаду нас." He struggled to speak. The Gunner cursed and stood up. "Mudaks!" He shouted. He ran to the slit in the bunker, and looked around, seeing the combat outside. He then ran to the door, at the opposite side of the room. He reloaded his PPSh, and beckoned his allies. The other gunner reached into his back and pulled out a bottle and a lighter. He pushed out and threw the now lit bottle at the Riflemen, setting one ablaze, and injuring the other. Suddenly, the French Submachinegunner pounced from hiding, and fired half a clip into the Rifleman. FFL: 10 & 3 3SA: 11 & 3 The Russians closed the door, cursing that their rescue mission was just in vain. One Submachinegunner ran to the firing hole, while the other guarded the door. The first gunner saw no clear targets, and was quickly surprised when a Russian Leader ran from cover, and miracoulasly threw a grenade into the bunker. Almost one cue, the French Submachinegunner bursted through, and fired at the first submachine gunner, and the second fired back, but it ended quickly with a bang. FFL: 9 & 3 3SA: 9 & 3 The Leader ran out of the trenches, along with a four man firing team, of three Submachinegunners and a BAR-wielding soldier. They ran to a foxhole, taking cover, and laying suppressing fire for the other two leaders to lead the rest to the nex trench segments. On the other side of the battlefield, the Russian Leaders barked at the other Shock Soldiers to head forward. Out of fear of being killed for not following orders, they charged the Frenchmen, two getting killed, and three making their way to the foxhole, firing PPSh at the covered Frenchmen, killing all but one, who hid amongst the dead FFL: 6 & 2 3SA: 7 & 3 Making it to the Trenches, the second team got into position, armed with MAS-38s, MAS-36s, and BARs. The leaders drew their MABs and ran to the living quarters, guarded by two Submachin Gunners. Suddenly, three Russian Soldiers dropped into the trenches, avoiding the trap set, and killed one of the guards. The other drew a MAB and fired a round into the neck of one, and into the eye of another, but was finally turned into a red, chowdery, mess by a Russian Shotgunner. Before the rest of the Legionairres realized what was happening, the Shotgunner ran into the quarters. He fired his Baikal at the first bed inside, but to no prevail. "Где ты, предатели?!?" He shouted, angrily. Suddenly, one of the leaders jumped up, armed with a Camillus, and sliced open the shoulder of the shotgun. A BAR soldier burst in. Seeing the struggle, he fired 10 bullets at the two, accidentally killing both of them. FFL: 4 & 1 3SA: 4 & 3 The rest of the Russian force, leaders and all, charged into the hamburger grinder, two leaders being killed, and a soldier too. The rest push forward, finally able to reach cover. The remaining four armed themselves with Tokarevs and PPSh and fired sparingly, being outnumbered by the Riflemen. One peaked around and raised a molotov, but it was shot whilst in his hand. Two of the Russians, seeing the situation, crawled out of the trenches, and jumped behind the Legionairres, ambushing them. One Shock Soldier fired a clip from his tokarev into one of the riflemen, who, due to the weak nature of the Tokarev, was able to fire his Rifle back, killing them both FFL: 3 & 1 3SA: 1 & 0 The last Shock Soldier raised his PPSh, easily clearing the trench, and he ran to the living quarters, seeing the two final Legionnaires. He tossed his empty PPSh and pulled out his Machete. The BAR soldier waited for the Russian to pass over, and jumped from a top bunk, and thrusted his Camillus at the Russian, who grabbed his arm, dropping the machete, and punched the soldier in the nose, breaking it, and knocking him out cold. FFL: 2 & 1 3SA: 1 The Russian picked up his Machete and looked around, skulking. "Где ты, французский трус?" He said, tapping the machete on the palm of his left hand. He finally made it to the lockers that lined the back wall. He pulled each one open, and on the third one, the French leader tackled him and swung an unloaded MAB at him. He pushed him off and rose to his feet quickly, stomping on the Frenchman's arm, and pulling out his Tokarev, firing three rounds into the chest of his enemy. FFL: 2 3SA: 1 The Shock Soldier trudged from the building, and back into the trenches. He saw the blood that colored the knee-deep water. He felt ill, but marched on. That was, until the awoken Frenchman punched him in the back of the head, knocking him down with a splash. The Frenchman reached fro the injured Shock Soldier, but was pulled into the water, and held down. The Frenchman gasped and coughed, sucking in water. He struggled and struggle, until he could no more FFL: 1 3SA: 1 The Russian left the battlefield slowly, unaware that one Legionnaire remained on the battlefield. Category:Blog posts